


The Jedi and The Senator

by MWolfe13



Series: Hermione In A Galaxy Far Far Away [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Dean Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ahsoka Tano, Beta Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crossover, F/M, Omega Hermione Granger, Republic! Earth, Senator! Hermione Granger, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione must appeal to the Jedi Council to intervene on her people's behalf when war threatens Earth. She didn't expect Anakin Skywalker, an Alpha that drove her Omega side crazy, to come barreling into her life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Anakin Skywalker, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas
Series: Hermione In A Galaxy Far Far Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Yeah, I know. ANOTHER WIP?? I can't help myself, and I did decide that I'd post as I wrote until my kid can go back to school and all this craziness is over. So yes. WELCOME to my newest story. I've been super into Star Wars/Harry Potter crossovers, as in my Muse has so many ideas, I generally have to smack her hand and say no. This is my first time dipping into A/B/O, so we'll see how that plays out.
> 
> I'll add tags as I deem necessary and change the warnings if they need to. As I'm writing this story without a lot of plot planning ahead of time-besides the basic research and major points- I'm not sure what to warn for yet. I hope you guys enjoy! Leave kudos or reviews, whatever suits you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. Their combined sandbox just happens to be my Muse's favorite playground at the moment.

Hermione sighed as she exited the chambers deep in the Wizengmont level of the British Ministry of Magic. An emergency meeting had been called by her late last night, every Minister in attendance. Now it was almost time for lunch the next day according to her timepiece, but Hermione didn’t have time to go down and grab something to eat. Now that she’d gotten the answer she wanted, she needed to act fast before one of them changed their mind and called for another vote.

At twenty-five years old, Hermione was the youngest Senator for the Alliance of Magical Communities to ever be voted into office. She’d been elected at the tender age of twenty despite her designation, the required age to hold the official title, and the people she served had never looked back. Most of them anyway, her opposition was far less than her support. In fact, she’d just been re-elected this year. She knew she’d been elected mostly because she’d been the sole survivor of the ‘Golden Trio’ after the war. Her, Harry, and Ron; they’d been the driving force of the bloody war waged by her home country and she’d continued to fight for change after they’d won, spurred by her experience and the death of her best friends among many others.

Earth was a Republic planet located in the Milky Way System, considered too far by many enterprises located in the core planets. Her people preferred it that way, as did the Muggles. The Senate tended not to interfere with them too much, Hermione only making the trip to Coruscant once a year. She also suspected her people’s manipulation of magic, the Force most others called it, was enough of a deterrent against meddling Politicians. They were too wary, their power too unknown. In fact, the last time the Chancellor had visited Earth had been for her inaugural ball at the beginning of her first term. Chancellor Palpatine had been concerned when he’d learned an Omega had been elected into office and wanted to see for himself that she was of sound mind and not being controlled. There was a reason the Senate was mostly made up of Betas.

Lately though, since the beginning of the conflict dubbed the Clone Wars a few months back, Hermione had been called to give her vote more and more as the Senate meetings increased. She was able to do it by proxy for the most part, but some of her Senator friends were urging her to come to Coruscant more often, even set up a semi-permanent home base. Hermione had been able to wave off the increased efforts to draw her people into this war, but with the latest developments staring her in the face, she knew that time was coming to an end.

Dealing with the Muggle population was a big part of her job, especially their Senator. Normally, planets only had one official Senator to represent them, but their agreement with the Republic a long time ago gave Earth two. One represented the Muggle faction, and the other the Magical beings. Magical beings used to only include Witches and Wizards, but under her direction, the list had expanded to include sentient creatures and other classifications. 

They were often in disagreement with each other. Centuries of misdeeds and mistrust had seen to that. Hermione only marginally got along with the Muggle Senator, a middle-aged conservative man who sent the wrong kind of chills up her spine. The one thing they’d agreed upon completely was that they would remain with the Republic, and resist all efforts to be drawn into this war.

Her discreetly placed spy in their government informed her that was no longer the case.

She trusted this person without question, knew he wouldn’t give her false information. She’d called the emergency meeting after going over his entire report. The meeting had been to ask the Jedi for advice, and to intervene on their behalf before taking their case to the Senate and exposing their planet to further scrutiny. It was a risky move, the Muggles didn’t like the Jedi just as much as they didn’t like them, but the Jedi’s own distrust in Hermione’s people put them a step higher in their eyes.

It was her board of Ministers she’d needed to convince.

The Jedi were extremely wary of the magical population. They used magic which the Jedi stubbornly labeled the Force. Their beliefs and traditions didn’t sit well with her people. Who, in their right mind, approved of taking babies away from their families? They didn’t, and the magic in their blood made it impossible to get an accurate midi-chlorian count that was mandatory after birth. It wasn’t to say they were completely immune to the Jedi coming and taking magical children. Part of their agreement with the Republic was that if a child showed signs of being more… Jedi to put it simply, they’d be surrendered to the Order. The cut off for this was at the age of five, and only rarely had a child come back because they manifested magic. Purebloods were greatly affected by this, and they were often the driving force behind the unwillingness to become involved with the Jedi anymore than they already were.

Hermione wasn’t so distrusting, but she found some of their practices barbaric and hadn’t pushed for better relations. Until now. The fight had lasted the entire night, but her words had finally made the Minister’s see sense. Now wasn’t the time to hang onto grudges, not when they were at risk of being subdued by the Separatists. She knew she would have to present her case in person, to show the enormity of their concerns. 

She made it back to her office, a big open room on the Minister’s level. Dean Thomas, her Head of Security, was waiting for her. “Your transport will be ready to leave when you are.”

She smiled in thanks, walking to her desk. “I appreciate it, Dean. I would have given more notice, but I need to act now before something changes.”

Dean leaned against the wall, watching her start magically lifting files into a briefcase he knew expanded. “The crew understands. That ship is yours only, Hermione.” He stopped talking, mouth twisting into a grimace.

Hermione sighed, already knowing what he was going to say. “Out with it, Dean.”

“You’re leaving me here.”

Oh, she knew he’d be cross about that order. “Yes. You’re the only one I trust with our guy on the other side. The situation could get worse at any moment. If something happens while I’m gone, you’ll be the one in charge of mobilizing our security forces.”

“Hermione,” Dean growled out, leaving his post by the wall to approach her. His voice changed, the timbre deeper than before. “I’m in charge of your safety. I should be with you.” 

Hermione fought the shiver and the need to obey. Damn Alphas. “That’s not fair, Dean. I’ve already made my decision. I’ll be safe among the Jedi in Coruscant. Most are Betas anyway.”

Alphas and Omegas were few, uncommon across the Universe. They were each considered a minority, the Betas making up a majority of the population. There had been plenty of research as to why, but the reason hadn’t been found yet. It wasn’t as if the need to find out was extremely pressing. Designations weren’t the end-all to one’s path in life. Alphas were charismatic, domineering, proud. Yet, they didn’t rule the galaxy. Omegas were, by nature, nurturing and friendly. No one would accuse Hermione of being friendly when she was on a warpath. Betas were the most balanced between the three; their soothing presence often calming Alphas and Omegas. They were natural peacemakers, their scents weaker. It’d been proven many times before that sending a Beta into a room full of stressed Alphas could diffuse a potentially disastrous situation. 

Dean wasn’t satisfied with her reassurance. “You’ll take your suppressants.”

Hermione scowled. “Those are only for emergencies. You know that.” Suppressants, a medicine designed specifically for Alphas and Omegas, help dull the traits that came with their designations. They weren’t meant to be used daily, the side effects too damaging from consistent use. 

“Hermione,” Dean growled again.

Her body quivered at his tone, his order.  _ Obey _ .  _ Do as your Alpha tells you. _

Except, he wasn’t her Alpha. It was a fine line they played, her and Dean. She was the only Alpha she trusted with her heats, the arrangement starting when he came into her service at the beginning of her term. He would never claim her without permission, not something she could say about other Alphas if given the opportunity to bed her during the most vulnerable time in her life. They both knew they weren’t for each other, but after years of taking care of one another; their instincts were harder to convince. 

She knew it was those natural feelings driving him now. She stood her ground, lifting her chin in defiance. “ _ No _ , Dean. That won’t be necessary. I’ll be safe.”

Dean took a step back, his jaw working through the tension as he rolled his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Mione. You know how it is…”

That’s when she knew he was back to normal. He never called her by her childhood nickname when the Alpha in him was driving the wheel. She smiled gently, walking over, briefcase in hand, and patting him on the chest. “I know. You’ll take care of things here, Dean, and I’ll handle things in Coruscant.”

He sighed and nodded, conceding the battle. “You’ll notify me right away if something feels off.”

It wasn’t an order from Alpha to Omega this time, but one of Head of Security to Senator. She nodded her agreement. When it came to her safety, she knew to trust her instincts. She would call him if she was in danger. It was a promise she’d made when he’d first started protecting her, extracted because he’d known her most of her life. 

It was only the Jedi Council, a temple full of Betas, who were duty-bound to help them anyway. She couldn’t think of any plausible situation where things would go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2! Let me know what you think, or leave a kudos, whichever suits you!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe!

Coruscant was sunny when Hermione landed on the landing pad just outside the Jedi Temple, a few white clouds in the sky. The temperature was no surprise. The planet’s weather was controlled, a concept so foreign to Hermione, but she’d taken advantage and checked the weather for the next week. She wasn’t sure how long she’d be here and had wanted to come prepared. 

She’d brought no guards with her, a last-minute fight between her and Dean. As she’d told him, no one knew she was coming. This was very much an impromptu trip known only by the Minister’s and her security. She needed them all to monitor the situation at home. She wasn’t planning on leaving Coruscant unless it was back to Earth. 

Hermione stepped off the ramp as it opened, immediately stopping as two Jedi dressed in gray robes and masks stepped up to her. They were carrying double-bladed lightsabers in front of them. “Welcome to the Jedi Temple,” one of them greeted. “What is your business?”

She clasped her hand over her heart, giving them a small bow. “I am Hermione Granger, Senator for the Alliance of Magical Communities on Earth. I’ve come to speak to your High Council.” They shifted at the mention of her affiliation. It was subtle, but Hermione caught it. She didn’t reach for her wand. “I realize I’ve come out of the blue, but the matter is rather urgent. I don’t need the entirety of the High Council if they can’t be spared, simply Master Yoda.”

The one who spoke to her before nodded once. “We will escort you to him, Senator. First, you’ll need to surrender your wand to our safekeeping until you leave the temple.”

Hermione lifted a brow. “That’s outrageous. You can’t expect me to comply with that demand.” 

“It is protocol, Senator.”

Her eyes narrowed. “For what? I know for a fact others aren’t required to relinquish their blasters before entering the temple.” Her chin jutted. “Master Yoda can meet me out here if I won’t be allowed in otherwise.”

“What’s going on here?”

Hermione breathed deeply, turning to face the newcomer. His scent hit her first; earth and fire rolled into one.  _ Alpha _ . Her knees went weak, the urge to throw herself into his arm so powerful, her body was almost moving in his direction before she came to her senses. He was a Jedi, with his darker robes and lightsaber displayed on his side. Roguish curly hair framed his face and blue eyes stared at her intensely. She vaguely recognized him from the news she kept up with. This was Anakin Skywalker, an up and coming hero in the current war. No one had mentioned he was an Alpha. Or that he smelled delicious. 

Hermione squirmed under his gaze, her underwear growing uncomfortably damp. She’d never had a reaction like this to an Alpha outside of her heat before. She knew she was there for a reason, but she was having a hard time remembering that under his piercing gaze. She felt frozen in her spot, knowing what she’d  _ like _ to do but aware enough to remember there were others around.

“I’ll handle it from here,” Anakin told the temple guards with a dismissive wave of his hand. Hermione didn’t notice them leave until he was in front of her. His hand settled at her waist, drawing her close. “ _ Omega _ .”

She blinked out of her reverie, biting her lip as she looked around. Grabbing the hand that held her, she led him back up the ramp of her ship, barely remembering to push the button to close it. 

Anakin spun her around, pushing her against the wall of the hold, mouth on hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair, boosting herself up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She heard metal hit the ground, distracting herself for a moment as she looked down to see what it was. His lightsaber, she’d knocked his lightsaber off his robes.

“Leave it,” he growled. His lips kissed a path down her jaw, settling on her gland. He pressed his tongue against it, gently lapping as his arms rewound around her. 

Hermione groaned, head falling back as pleasure clouded her mind.  _ Alpha. Yes.  _ She ground against him, eager to feel his hardness against her core. She  _ just knew _ he would fill her up, and she wanted it. She couldn’t wait. Nothing mattered at that moment—only him.

Her thoughts screeched to a halt as she thought that. No. She’d come here for a reason. She needed the Jedi’s help. She was here as a Senator. Merlin, what was she doing?

Hermione pushed away from him, breathing harsh in the humid ship. She was wet, the slick ruining her underwear past the point of no return. His curls were sticking to his forehead. She didn’t even want to know what her mane looked like. Anakin was looking at her in confusion, eyes slowly clearing of their lust-filled haze.

“I’m sorry.” Mortified, she snapped to attention, pressing a shaky hand to her heart and bowing her head. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry.”

Anakin looked her up and down, eyes resting on hers as he ran a hand through his hair. “You know exactly what came over you, the same as me. It’s our biology.”

She shook her head. “I don’t care, that was unprofessional of me. I’m around an Alpha every day, and I don’t react to him the same way. I should have better control of myself.” 

He scowled at her words, but shrugged, leaning against the wall. “Suit yourself. I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

Hermione gave him a small smile, ignoring the voice that told her she’d displeased him. “I know. My name is Hermione Granger, Senator for the Alliance of Magical Communities on Earth.”

His eyebrows shot up at her introduction. “You’re a long way from home, Senator. We don’t see much of your kind around here that aren’t Jedi.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line. “Yes, I’m aware. I’ve come to speak to your High Council.”

He frowned, straightening from his relaxed position. “Trouble on your planet?”

“Potentially,” she allowed. “I wasn’t aware of the wand restriction. Master Yoda and any of the others on the Council are welcome to meet with me on my ship.” She looked around, internally sighing. “This isn’t a place I would hold formal meetings in, but I understand the Jedi may be scared of my kind, so I’ll accommodate.”

Anakin scoffed, “Now, wait a minute. The Jedi aren’t scared.”

“Oh?” She cocked her head in disbelief. “Why else would I be forced to surrender my wand when I know blasters are allowed? Clearly, this is a previously unknown slight against my people, but I am willing to compromise right now.”

He chuckled, “Definitely a politician. Come on; I’ll take you to them. No one will give you any problems with me around.” The last sentence sounded like a promise, evidenced by the proprietary hand he placed at her back.

She should probably make it clear she didn’t need his protection, but she felt safe around him, her mind purring at the feel of his hand so close to her skin. She unconsciously leaned into him as he used his Force power to push the button to open the door, leading her down the ramp. Jedi took notice of them as they passed, giving them curious glances but not stopping them. A few sniffed subtly at the air, raising their eyebrows before shaking their heads and continuing on their way. Hermione internally rolled her eyes. Hadn’t they met an Omega before?

“The Council is in session right now,” Anakin told her. “A few are off-planet, of course, but they’ll be there by holo.” He looked down at her. “What’s going on?”

Hermione frowned. “No offense, but I think I should speak about it with the Council first.”

“If there’s going to be a battle, I’ll likely be told anyway.”

Hermione stopped just outside a set of double doors; the Jedi symbol emblazoned on the surface. She glanced up at him sharply. “I’m hoping the Jedi’s intervention will lead to peace instead of war, so forgive me for hoping you won’t be told.”

His eyes flashed, and Hermione once again heard her mind chastising her for speaking that way, for making it seem like she didn’t want him, but he bowed his head. “Of course, Senator, that’s the best any of us can hope for. I’ll tell the Council you wish to see them. Wait here.”

He slipped through the door, the automatic doors sliding closed with a bang. He’d closed them with the Force. Hermione let herself wince once she was alone.  _ You’ve displeased Alpha. _ Oh, her instincts were not happy with this. She felt the need to talk to him, tell him everything happening with Earth. She ruthlessly tamped those feelings down. She couldn’t believe her hormones were acting up this way. She could still feel his arms around her, his scent mixing and mingling with hers.

Oh.

Hermione discreetly sniffed her shirt, sighing as the combination of their scents filled her nose.  _ That _ was why the other Jedi were confused. She smelled like him, Anakin likely scenting her by accident when they were on her ship. Of course her Omega instincts would be trying to break free right now. He’d unintentionally declared some sort of intention with her, and her Omega self didn’t want him to change his mind. 

Maybe she should have listened to Dean when he’d told her to take her Suppressants. 

Hermione could only hope his Master’s would ignore this during their talk.

The door swished open, Anakin on the other side. He inclined his head, jerking it inside. Hermione walked into the circular room, aware that the door closed with him still with her. More than half of the Council was there by hologram, all watching her with wary eyes. There were a few there in person; two humans who Hermione also recognized from the news, and a Thisspiasian. Grand Master Yoda was also there, watching her calmly, his cane resting between his legs.

Hermione felt something brush against her mind and brought up her shields so fast, she almost wished whoever had been rude enough to probe her without permission got a headache for their efforts.

She didn’t call them out on it, giving them her customary greeting instead. “Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.”

“Surprised to see you, we are,” Yoda said.

“Yes,” the auburn-haired man spoke. Obi-Wan Kenobi, her mind helpfully supplied. “It is not often we hear from your people.”

“I’ve come to ask for the Jedi’s help,” Hermione informed them. “As you know, the people of Earth are divided into two factions; the Magicals and the Muggles. At the beginning of this war, it was agreed that we would stay with the Republic and stay out of its affairs as much as possible. Our new intelligence tells us the Muggle’s are looking at the other side.” She took a device out of her pocket, flipping the switch to bring up the holo she’d been sent. “The Muggle Senator was seen in a meeting with Count Dooku just a few days ago.” There was no mistaking the older man, or the lightsaber at his side.

“That’s definitely Count Dooku,” Obi-Wan said. He stroked his beard, studying the image. “You said this was a few days ago?”

“According to my informant, yes.”

“Is your spy credible?” Mace Windu asked bluntly. 

Hermione arched a brow at the question. “Yes, absolutely. I have transcripts of conversations he’s recorded between a few world leaders that have met with the Senator admitting to their willingness to change sides.”

“What would you have us do, Senator?” The Thisspiasian asked.

“Master Jedi’s,” Hermione said slowly. “Before this war started, your Order was known for its peacekeeping ways. The last few generations of my people have seen enough war. I don’t know what is causing the Muggle faction to go back on their word, but I know they have not approached me about it. This is not a decision they plan to make for the good of all of us. If we are to avoid our land turning into a battleground, we need a negotiator of peace.”

“Well said, Senator.” Hermione turned slightly at the voice to her left, identifying the speaker as a Cerean Jedi there by holo. “Yet, we can’t discount the point that Earth’s people have always been divided. Who is to say this isn’t the start of another disagreement, a civil war?”

She could feel her temper spiking.  _ Another _ war was what she was trying to prevent! “That could very well be the case, but is it not the Jedi’s duty to help prevent that from happening?” Her world was in danger of  _ leaving _ the Republic and being  _ occupied _ by the Separatists. She knew that was grounds for Jedi intervention. 

“Look at this evidence, we shall,” Yoda declared. “Inform you, we will when we have made a decision.”

Hermione bit her tongue on the words that wanted to escape her mouth. It was hard; the Council would rather sit here and deliberate than do their jobs. She had a feeling that wouldn’t be a point in their favor.

Suddenly burnt earth filled her nose, Anakin coming up behind her. She forced herself to get her pheromone’s under control. He was reacting to her anger, her distress at possibly having to stay here longer than she’d planned, at the unthinkable scenario of them saying they were on their own. She saw Master Kenobi lift a brow at them, at him. 

Nodding her head in acceptance, Hermione gave the Council a practiced smile. “Your consideration is all I ask. Thank you for taking the time to see me.” 

As if they’d practiced, Hermione turned on her heel, and Anakin shifted to her side, placing his hand on her back as he led her from the room. As soon as the doors swished closed, Anakin was pulling her into his arms. He ran a soothing hand down her hair. “Not here,” he murmured

No. No. Hermione made to pull away, his comfort and reassurance were  _ not _ what she needed at the moment, but his scent covered her entirely. It smelled so good, so safe.  _ Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. _ Anakin would calm her down. He  _ was _ calming her down.

She couldn’t- _ didn’t want to _ -fight the pull anymore for the time being. Rubbing her cheek against his robed chest, she asked, “Where?”

“My rooms. No one will think to look for you there.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter and Tumblr under: MWolfe13

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter if you want to chat! Find me under: MWolfe13


End file.
